


from up the flower patch

by Intrstlr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Budding Love, F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrstlr/pseuds/Intrstlr
Summary: Princess Xion meets her betrothed. Naminé shows her how weddings work.





	from up the flower patch

**Author's Note:**

> Read footprints in the sand first to better understand the fic.

Xion had been picking flowers that day. The princess was scheduled to make an appearance for a memorial parade to honor soldiers of past wars who had lost their lives defending the kingdom they had today, and the peace that they celebrated along with it. She pondered how wars bring peace as she wrung a small wreath of forget-me-nots and white carnations. 

"Your highness." A boy's voice says to her. Xion looked up, and saw a young man about her age with his spiky blonde hair the color of magnolias, wearing his royal garb that were red and black in color. A small crown circled his head, bright platinum that twinkled against the ray of the sun. 

The boy held out his hand, motioning for her to take it and let him pull her up.

"You must be Prince Roxas." Xion cautiously took his hand, and was greeted with a soft kiss on her knuckles as a sign of honor. Roxas pulled her up gently after that. 

"Indeed, I am."

Xion dusted her dress and wrung the wreaths she had made, gently tossing them on the grass. 

"What brings you here, Prince Roxas?" Xion noticed that her newly assigned lady in waiting and handmaiden, Naminé, was looking at them from afar, with a silver haired man next to her. 

"I personally wanted to come and meet you together with my butler, Riku. As you know, our kingdoms are the very reason this memorial parade is happening in the first place." Roxas explained, plucking it from the plant and placing the flower in between Xion's ear. She blushed. 

"This.. marriage of ours that's to happen this year.. It's to ensure peace between our kingdom that the older generation worked so hard for." Roxas raised his elbow, a gesture inviting Xion to entwine her arms with said elbow, like how a lady would with her designated gentleman. Xion obliged, feeling the growing comfortableness with Roxas. 

"I thoroughly follow you, my prince. But why have the two of us marry?" Xion interjected. Roxas simply smiled at her. 

"Princess Xion, fair maiden and crown jewel of Crepusculum. Would you like to join me for dinner?" 

\-----------------------  
After Xiom and Roxas took their respective places during the memorial parade, nightfell came. 

Xion looked at herself in the huge mirror situated inside her quarters, while her lady in waiting, handmaiden, and best friend Naminé was busying herself tying Xion's corsets. 

"Things at the flower patch a while ago were a little comfortable, don't you think?" Naminé teased, referring to how the two betrothed instantly clicked with each other. Xion gave a worried expression. 

"What if he doesn't like me at night?" Xion asked. Naminé only giggled. 

"What is that supposed to mean? Just give him time, Xion. I feel like he's a man who'll be okay with you taking things slow." Naminé assured her, motioning her to wear the satin evening gloves. 

"... But what about you, Naminé?" 

Naminé stopped and looked at her lady on the mirror. 

"What about me?" 

"You told me you love me. And yet, you of all people are the one keeping a close eye at these matters.. I'm so sorry.." Xion muttered, guilt lacing her voice. Naminé gently smiled and stared at her lady through the mirror and watching their every move. Suddenly, soft moist lips of the blonde latched onto Xion's neck, hands caressing Xion's front until they reached the mounds of her breasts. 

"As long as you allow me to kiss you like this, your highness, then I am okay with it." Naminé whispered, leaving a trail of wet kisses on Xion's neck, to her jaw, to her ear. Naminé's hands grazed upon Xion's clothed breast, cupping them gently and rolling them up and down. Xion could feel her breath hitch. 

The blonde wondered how wonderful it would be like to place Xion's nipples inside her mouth as she gave a lovely suck, but alas the clock had struck seven, and it was time for dinner. 

\------------------  
A lovely dinner was served with the royal family of both Crepusculum and Sanctum, Xion and Roxas' respective kingdoms. Their parents, the king and queen, laughed merrily like old friends. If this was during the old ages, one would habe gotten the head of the other. 

Roxas and Xion shared awkward glaces all throughout, seeing their parents drink and laugh and be merry. Roxas suddenly motioned for the two of them to run out of the dining hall and take a walk at the flower patch. 

Nights at the flower patch were a little windy, some scents of flowers mixing with the night air as they took over their shift of blooming just for the night. Xion placed her arm around Roxas', intertwining them in the process. 

"Since I was a child, I've always dreamed of my wedding day. Always thinking about.. Someone to spend my life with. Silly, isn't it?" Roxas mused. Xion shook her head awkwardly. She had never thought about her own wedding until she came of age. 

"Have you ever been in love, Xion?"

Roxas' question unnerved Xion. She had been an object of affection for her best friend, and soon to be the wife of this young man asking such an intimate question. Roxas seemed perfectly fine at the lack of response, though. He motioned for them to lie down on the cool grass and watch the stars. 

"When I was 12, my mother had a champion named Lightning. She was much older than me. Probably 18 years old. Yet she was the champion of the kingdom. And I was in love with her." Roxas narrated. Strangely, Xion was engaged in such conversation. 

"I would daydream of her saving me, me marrying her. Us ruling side by side. Then one day, she had been captured by Crepusculum rebels who planned to ransack the city. She fought them hard, but in the end, they stroke the champion right into her Achilles heel." Xion was alarmed. Roxas narrating this story made it feel like he harbored a grudge against her kingdom. 

"For three years I've harbored nothing but hate. I have never fallen in love after Lightning's death. I was angry at my parents, angry at the peace treaties. But that was years ago. I realized that I deep inside I needed to set myself free from that unnecessary hate and guilt. Deep inside, I wanted peace. Whatever it takes."

Roxas turned to Xion and gently caressed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles. 

"I want to fall in love with you, Xion." 

Xion closed her eyes. 

"... Whatever it takes." 

\-----------  
Roxas walked Xion back to her private quarters, where Naminé was waiting. 

"Will I see you again?" Roxas asked. Xion smiled, gently moving her gloved hand forward for him to kiss.

"Of course, your highness." Xion smiled. Roxas smiled back, kissing the gloved knuckle and giving his bow before the princess retires for the night. Xion walked to him, handing him a stalk of forget-me-nots. Strangely an innocuous gesture felt intimate. They curtsied each other good night as Riku, Prince Roxas' butler, came to escort him back to his parents. 

Naminé escorted Xion back to her room to retire for the night, and gently undressed her lady for a light bath and into her sleeping clothes. Xion had a look of content all throughout her walk with the prince. 

"How did it go?" Naminé asked. Xion's eyes remained closed. 

"I do not think that his first priority is to marry me, but rather secure the peace of both our kingdoms. He's willing to marry me because of that. I believe he is a noble man. I should be like him." Xion smiled. Opening her eyes, she continued. 

"He's a very… Heartfelt person. Believing in true love and the beauty of marriage. I don't even have an idea what exactly happens during marriage or weddings.." Xion admitted. Naminé motioned her out of the bath to wipe her body with a clean towel. 

"Well, in weddings, the bride and the groom wear white." Naminé narrated, pulling out Xion's white nightdress and placing it on top of her head. 

"The lady wears a veil, and the man lifts that veil to kiss her, and everyone celebrates, for they are husband and wife." Naminé continued. She led Xion to the bed and undressed herself. Now she and Xion were fully naked in front of each other. 

"Then after the wedding, the husband and wife take all their clothes off. And… lies down on the bed." Naminé pushes Xion gently into the mattress, the lady feeling her bare back hitting the plump cushion. 

"The husband kisses the wife all over.." Naminé whispered, kissing Xion's lips passionately, tracing her tongue around the brunette's afterwards. Naminé moves to her neck, licking downwards and stopping to kiss Xion's collarbone. 

"N-Nami.." Xion stuttered, at loss for what Naminé was doing to her. The blonde kissed her collarbone roughly and sucked, until a small bruise formed. Naminé's hair tickled Xion as she ventured down to Xion's unclothed breasts. 

Naminé smirked at her lady, placing Xion' s nipple inside her mouth while her tongue swirled around it.

"The husband then sucks his wife's nipples. Because husbands need their milk after so long." Naminé teased, sucking on Xion's nipple until the princess was a writhing mess. 

"N-Naminé, please.. Ah.." Xion moaned, arching her back an Naminé continued to suck and lick. Naminé giggled whilst sucking, only increasing the foreign pleasure the princess was receiving. 

"Prince Roxas would drink you all up like this, your highness.. Would you like that?" Naminé teased. Xion gasped as an image of Roxas flashed on her mind, sucking her breasts with wanton, his lovely blue eyes looking at her lovingly. 

Naminé stopped sucking at her breast, instead. Moving downward, she caressed the insides of Xion's thighs until she splayed them open to give in to the temptation. The blonde stared at her lady's core, licking her lips upon gazing her sticky arousal starting to coat Xion's inner thighs. Without warning, Naminé gave a harsh lick and spread Xion's legs even further. 

The princess let out a cry. 

"Ahh, no, Naminé… Not there.." she mustered her remaining strength, feeling Naminés tongue and lips slide up her serous wetness. Naminé stopped and brought her head up. 

"All the boys I've met who have tried to court me have admitted that a woman's juices from her most special part tastes the greatest. Prince Roxas would surely love your taste." Naminé teased, head diving for another meal as Xion neared her climax. 

Naminé felt her heart dripping with joy as she hears Xion's moans of pleasure and mellow resistance. Her heart raced, knowing well that she was the first to taste her princess, her lady. And she was absolutely delicious. Ending her minstrations, she mounted up on Xion's groin against her clit and began to rock. Xion's eyes went wide open and her face contorted into something new. 

"N-Nami.. N-na.. . Ungh.. N-Naminé.. Naminé.. N-.." Xion moaned as Naminé rode her climax, placing her palm on Xion's mouth to quiet her loud moan due to her climax. 

Naminé rolled off Xion's exhausted figure, observing the sweat forming on Xion's face and chest. Xion was gently drifting off, while the blonde wrapped her legs around Xion's plump calf, humping the mound between her legs against it for her to grant her own release, covering Xion's calf with the blonde's own sticky serous fluids. 

Naminé wanted for her to be able to feel Xion, even if she was not destined to be hers. 

".. Whatever it takes.." Naminé muttered, the two women lulling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its gratituous porn involving Naminé and Xion, but this is like... A torn Xion who hasn't figured out her feelings towards Naminé getting ready to force herself to fall in love with Roxas for the sake of their kingdom's peace. Naminé just takes advantage of her one-sided love towards her lady by expressing her lust but forcing Xion to imagine that it is with Roxas instead of her.


End file.
